


Algo falta

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aredhel (Mencionada), Argon (Mencionado), Fingolfin... Fingolfin está en todos lados, Fingon (Mencionado), Finrod & Galadriel (Mencionados), Gen, Relaciones implícitas, Turgon (Mencionado)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666
Summary: En la vida de Fëanáro, algo falta.O... ¿conoces esa sensación de que algo que no conoces debería de sertuyo?
Kudos: 3





	Algo falta

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something’s missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339044) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel)



> Estuve debatiendo durante mucho tiempo entre poner la etiqueta de relación en esta historia o simplemente dejarlo así. En esencia, existe esa relación -esas relaciones, con toda justicia -pero creo que se trata más de nostalgia y de la certeza de que "algo falta".

Algo falta. Fëanáro lo siente en la forma en que su estómago se hunde y se achica cada vez que ocupa el asiento principal en la Sala del Consejo. Lo siente en la forma en que su pecho se hincha sin que el aire llene sus pulmones del todo. Lo siente en la forma en que sus ojos buscan sin encontrar.

Algo falta. Fëanáro lo sabe. No puede explicar exactamente qué falta; pero la certeza carcome su espíritu, distrae su mente, desvía su mirada.

Algo falta.

Lo nota cuando ve a Maitimo solo tras la mesa de su estudio, revisando documentos y tomando notas, extendiendo una mano que llega sin ayuda al libro que busca. Algo falta en torno, junto a, _en_ Maitimo –quizás una risa, una canción… o un listón de oro trenzado en cabellos negros.

Algo falta.

Lo percibe cuando escucha la voz solitaria de Macalaurë, inigualable, sin más acompañamiento que su propia arpa. Algo falta con Macalaurë –tal vez un canturreo que haga eco, dos cuerpos que danzan… o unos rizos dorados derramándose sobre los hombros del bardo, impidiéndole tocar.

Algo falta.

Lo ve en el espacio vacío entre Tyelkormo y Atarinkë cuando regresan de una cacería. Algo falta entre Tyelkormo y Atarinkë – una mano pálida que acaricia el arco, una cintura estrecha que se arquea con el viento… o un soplo de sedas blancas que atrapan la luz del mundo.

Algo falta.

Lo escucha en la monotonía con que Carnistir corre las cuentas del ábaco, sin alzar la mirada. Algo falta junto a Carnistir –unas manos tranquilas que toman nota, una voz cálida que lee con calma… o el susurro breve de unos pies que ascienden una torre luminosa.

Algo falta.

Lo siente en la uniformidad con que Ambarussar se evaden del mundo. Algo falta en medio de Ambarussar –unos ojos azules, una risa demasiado alta… o unos brazos fibrosos que los unen más que sus rostros idénticos.

Algo falta.

Fëanáro lo sabe. Cuando detiene el ritmo del martillo y gira a medias, buscando en el umbral a alguien que no está, lo sabe. Cuando concluye el discurso en el Consejo, esperando que le rebata una voz que nunca se eleva, lo sabe. Cuando se sienta en el trono que una vez ocupara su padre y busca el destello irónico de unos ojos como estrellas que no existen, lo sabe. Cuando voltea la cabeza en la almohada y encuentra los rojos rizos de Nerdanel en lugar de unos bucles negros que serían iguales a los suyos, lo sabe. Cuando contempla su imagen desnuda en el espejo y aguarda en vano que unos brazos se cierren en torno a su cintura y una cabeza oscura descanse en su hombro, lo sabe.

Algo falta.

Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Cuando las miradas se demoran alrededor de Fëanáro, buscando algo –o alguien –que nunca ha estado, todos lo saben.

Y murmuran.

‘Finwë debió haberse casado de nuevo, debió tener más hijos. Fëanáro debió tener al menos un hermano… ¿No ves que _algo falta?’_


End file.
